Surrender
by ImmortalAuthor
Summary: When Mokuba starts asking odd questions to his brother, Seto can't help but blame the last mutt who babysat: Katsuya Jounouchi. Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Katsuya Jounouchi [Puppyshipping] Rating: M (Because of eventualities) Warning: Eventual smut AU: Modern setting
1. Prologue

«Katsuya!»

Jounouchi recognized the frisky voice. He turned and met the taller boy's gaze. «Waddya want Kaiba?» he replied bitingly. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes at the blond. «I need your help.» Jou's eyes narrowed. «I'm not your b- …_helper_.» he pointed out, biting his tongue at the canine swear. «You're right.» Kaiba stated, pausing for effect before going on, «You certainly aren't any help to anyone.» Jounouchi suppressed a growl and glared at the older teen. «But,» he went on with a sigh, «I still need your help.» Gold eyes searched blue ones for a trick. «Doin' what?» Jou finally replied. «I need you to babysit Mokuba tonight. The nanny canceled on me and he asked for you personally.»

Jounouchi thought it over. _'One night couldn't hurt, right?'_ He mulled over the situation in his head a few minutes, _'Besides, Kaiba won't be there, only his kid brother. What do I got to lose?'_ He shook himself from his thoughts and muttered «Fine. But this better pay good.» Before walking away.

That night at the Kaiba mansion, Katsuya and Mokuba were gingerly eating toast when Mokuba piped up.  
«Jou?»  
«Hum?»  
«Where are Yugi and the others?»  
«Gone on a trip.»  
«But I thought Yugi was poor?»  
«It was payed for by the school.»  
«Where did they go?»  
«Egypt.»  
«Wow! Sounds fun!»  
«Sure does!»  
«Why didn't you go?»

Jounouchi sighed, closing his eyes for a second. «Ya sure do ask lots of questions Mokie!» Mokuba frowned at the change in subject but didn't push further. Jou stood up to pick up the plates on the table. As he turned back from the sink his shirt caught on the counter top corner and ripped. «Fuck!» He let the swear slip out without thinking of the younger Kaiba standing behind him. He was going to apologize for his language when he heard a small squeak. He turned to see a shocked Mokuba. «Jou what happened? You have bruises all over your back! Did you get into a fight or something?» Katsuya stood in disbelief for a moment, then grabbed the younger's hand and led them to the living room. «We needa have a talk kiddo.» was all he said.

**That was short I know...So here's the ****deal****...I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I'm writing a fic and the whole reason I'm writing it is because I wanted the opportunity to write about the little fight at the beginning. I called it Surrender due to the fact that's the song I'm listening too right now. You should go check it out, it's by Billy Talent. :) I know you're all thinking I'm going to make a fic about Jounouchi needing help and having Kaiba save him but I'm not, this fic is for the lovers of a strong Jounouchi. Not that he won't have his emotional moments but... I've said too much. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Kaiba Mokuba_**

Mokuba saunters into the kitchen. The birds are chirping loudly through the open window. Kato Takumi, the Kaiba Estate's chef is hard at work cooking breakfast for the CEO and his brother. The younger Kaiba sits down in front of his brother «Good morning niisan!» he chirps. «Good morning.» the other mutters. _'Obviously he's not had his morning coffee.'_ Mokuba thinks to himself.

The two boys eat in silence until Seto is fully awake. «How was your night with Katsuya-san?» he asks. Mokuba halts his chewing and thinks deeply about the question. «It was good.» Seto nods and they both continue eating in a comfortable silence. It's so rare for them to eat together in such a serene calm, Mokuba is reluctant to break it, but a question has been plaguing his mind all night and he just has to ask. «Say, Seto?» he asks trying to sound nonchalant. «Hmm?» «If I was to misbehave, and I mean A LOT, would you turn to violence to punish me? Like hitting me and stuff?» Seto looks up from his plate and straight at Mokuba, his stoic face washing over with confusion, before settling on rage. Mokuba sinks down into his chair at his brother's sudden fury. «Of course not!», he shouts, «Who told you I would do that!?» Mokuba stares blankly, not sure if the question is rhetorical or not. «W-well Jou said that-» he begins under his brother's expectant glare, but is cut off by another shout and the sound of a chair being pushed away, «Jounouchi!? HOW DARE HE ACCUSE ME OF SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS?» Mokuba tries to reason with the angry boy «No! He didn't accuse you of anything! He just said that sometimes-» but he's cut off again. «I can't believe this! I've been called many things but an abuser? That's crossing the line. That mutt doesn't know who he's dealing with!» Seto spits. He walks out of the dining room and into the hall and stomps not-so-elegantly to the main entrance where he grabs his coat off of his coat rack. «Seto! Where are you going!?» Mokuba squeaks, following after him, but he doesn't get an answer just a door slammed in his face.

**_Kaiba Seto_**

Seto slams the door to his car and shoves the key into the ignition. His hands are shaking and his heart feels like it's going to jump right out of his chest. '_How DARE that low life DOG accuse me of abusing my little brother? Sure we've had our ups and downs but I would never intentionally hit him. This is my own fault I should have never asked the mutt to babysit, what was I thinking?' S_eto turns the key and starts up the car, he's about to set off to Jounouchi's house when he realizes he doesn't know where that is. «Goddamnit!» he curses under his breath.

He takes out his phone and dials the number under **_Jounouchi Katsuya_** knowing full well how ridiculous this situation is. «What?» the voice on the other end answers. «WHAT'S YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ADRESS?» Jounouchi sounds shaken up before slowly enunciating the address. Seto hangs up briskly and punches it in the GPS. He mutters to himself about mutts staying at the dog pound until he hears the little voice on the computer say he has arrived at his designated destination.

He looks around, he's at a park. _'Jounouchi lives at the park?'_ he wonders briefly, but shortly stops himself from thinking such stupid thoughts. Seto gets out of the car and looks around, it's still early and there aren't many people out. A thick dew sticks to the grass, something others would call beautiful, but Seto just thinks it's disgusting; you don't see him waking up drenched in sweat. There's a thin breeze making the trees swish. Seto relaxes a little at that: his muscles unclench and he stops gritting his teeth. Suddenly a flock of birds fly overhead and he feels an unfamiliar peace set in the pit of his stomach. He's always so preoccupied with work or dueling he never even once took the time to notice these things before. _'Great, I'm turning into a sap.'_ He reprimands himself bitterly.

«Damnit Kaiba! You're gonna tell me right now why ya woke me 'n dad up so early!» a voice yells right beside Seto's ear making him jump. He looks to his side and sees Jounouchi, blond hair mussed up and black eye still fresh. His rage comes back twofold. _'How can he yell at ME, when he's the one at fault here?'_ Turning to face the younger boy he gives him an even glare. With all the energy he has left in him he manages to speak like a normal human being. «How bout you begin by explaining to me why you told my brother I will abuse him if he misbehaves.» Jounouchi's face scrunches up in confusion «What?» he asks completely thrown off guard. «This morning Mokuba asked me if I'm going to use violence if he misbehaves.» Jounouchi's face softens and he gives the pissed off business man a small smile. «That's not what I said. He jus' asked me why- Well… He jus' asked me what the word abuse means n' I told him n' he asked me why people do that ta other people n' I explained to him that sometimes caretakers have mental problems or… drinkin' problems and think that violence is an appropriate way of punishing a child, I'm sure he didn't mean no harm.»

Seto stands, shocked, gaping at Katsuya, he processes everything that's been said. «I don't have a drinking problem.» he says quietly. He can see Jounouchi knitting his eyebrow and putting the pieces together so he scrambles for words, the only thing that comes out is a distressed «Who did that to your eye?» Now it's Jounouchi's turn to look distressed. «None o' yer beeswax Kaiba!» he says rather red face from embarrassment, then he runs away.

«I need a bloody mary.» Seto mutters to himself walking back to his car.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Jounouchi Katsuya_**

The day was exhausting so Jou decided to visit Yugi's grand-father at the game shop. By the time he walks out of the small building it's already dark. «Shit.» he mutters barely over a whisper. He begins to jog towards his house. _Maybe dad is still at a bar or something._ He silently hopes. His mind goes off; focusing on the conversation he had early that day. _Kaiba seemed so mad_, he recalls, _especially when I mentioned drinking problems. _He's about to cross the street at a cross walk when, all of the sudden, two large hands grab him from behind. All he sees is a flash of dark red hair and a hand adorned with rings before he's pulled into a black alley.

«Well if it isn't Jounouchi Katsuya.» a loud voice booms. He recognizes it instantly. Goya Ilbuki. «When was the last time we spoke?» the boy says mere inches from Jou's ear. «Oh right! When you murdered Kurokawa.» The blond boy stands completely still, «That was an accident.» he growls. Goya lets go of Jounouchi's shirt in favor of pinning him against the wall by his throat. «How's your sister?» he sneers and starts applying pressure to Jou's neck. Katsuya starts to panic, he can't breathe and he's gasping for air. He kicks up precisely hitting the boy in the nose. Goya stumbles back clutching his broken nose in his hand. «You broke my nose!» he whines, getting up. He throws a punch, but Jounoushi is quicker and moves. The taller boy's fist connects with the brick wall and a sickening crack is heard followed by a shriek. The boy's face is as red as his hair when he knees Katsuya unpredictably in the stomach. «HEY!» someone shouts. Just as he's about to continue his anger fueled kicks, Ilbuki stops and turns to look at the person. «Don't hurt him.» the voice says calmly. Jou's mind is whirring, his head hurts but even through his hazed filled daze he still recognizes the voice; although he can't place it. «Or what?» the thug asks pulling the blond boy up and holding a knife to his throat.

BANG

The hand on Jounouchi's shirt tenses before disappearing. He hears a thud and turns to see Goya on the ground mouth open wide, eyes glazed over. Jou watches as blood flows slowly out of a wound in his head. «What?» Jounouchi asks dumbly stepping away to avoid the blood. His mind is still trying to catch up, his throat is still burning and all the blood is starting to make his stomach churn. «It had to be done.» someone slurs. Jou turns to look at the man who shot his long time rival. He walks back to the street, to the light of a lamp post, curiosity getting the better of him.

«Kaiba?» the younger man can feel himself tense up with every second. «Yeah?» the CEO doesn't look phased, his eyes are glassy and there's a faint pink tint to his cheeks. «What… what're ya… what the hell?» «It had to be done.» Kaiba repeats, pocketing his gun. He grabs onto the wall to steady himself and walks slowly to a parked car. It almost looks as if… «Kaiba. Are ya drunk?» As much as the thought amuses him, it scares Jou twice as much. «I don't… I'm not… Shut up Katsuya.»

_Katsuya. _The name rolls off Kaiba's tongue like a foreign word. He's been using it a lot lately, he never used it before. Most people would find it rude and be insulted but Jounouchi - being used to Kiaba's constant nagging - just assumed it was another name the older boy was using to annoy him. Now, however, he wonders if it's because of something else.

Kaiba is struggling to open the door to his car and Jounouchi laughs, then it hits him. «Yer not plannin' on drivin' are ya?» The older boy looks at him like he's just grown two heads. «Yes…why?» He's suspended his struggling to stare at Jou. «Why? How 'bout cause yer completely smashed!» Kaiba glares at him then shrugs, «Are you suggesting you should drive me home?» Katsuya glances at his watch. It's already ten past twelve. Either way he'll get a beating. He walks to the front of the car and pushes Kaiba aside. By the time he understands how to work the expensive hunk of metal the important man is sitting beside him nursing a martini.

The drive home isn't as bad as Jounouchi thought it would be. He keeps his eyes on the road and is very careful parking the car beside a stretch limo. _Wouldn't want to break a car this pricey!_ He reminds himself. He opens the passenger door and just as he's about to help Kaiba out of the car, the former throws a beer bottle over Jou's shoulder. It's his fourth one after running out of martinis. It seems the man wants to drink, regardless of what and how strong. Jounouchi silently wonders how he hasn't passed out yet. It seems he isn't a light weight when it comes to alcohol. Jounouchi's thoughts are abruptly interrupted when Kaiba grabs his waist and pulls him close.

«UH-Kaiba!?» The elder ignores Jounouchi's pleas to let him go in favor of running his hand through the golden strands of hair. His finger runs down the other's jaw, causing the younger man to flinch. «Kaiba…?» he asks again, tentatively. «Who did this?» the chief executive simply answers, running his perfectly manicured finger nail over Katsuya's bruised eye. «You know who did it, ya shot 'em!» Jounouchi answers. «No.» Kaiba says, «You had it this morning.»

Jounouchi hesitates. He told Mokuba a day prior, but he's just a kid, he doesn't understand the gravity of the situation. If he tells Kaiba… he'll end up in foster care. The only reason he hasn't told the police yet is because he's not 18 yet. The second he is he's marching down to the station and denouncing the ol bastard. He decides to go with a more subtle approach, answering the question with a question. «Whyd'ya wanna know?» Kaiba shrugs, a small smile appearing on his lips. «I want to know who's bruising that pretty face of yours.» he slurs.

Jounouchi can feel his face heat up. Is the alcohol making Kaiba spew nonsense or is he inebriated enough that he's lost all inhibition and is saying what he's really been thinking? «My father.» Jou says suddenly, cursing his tendency to over share when he's complimented. The smile on Seto's lips drops. «Is it the first time?» Jounouchi sighs, takes a step back and turns around, lifting his shirt so the man can see his bruises and scars. _There's nothing wrong with showing my scars. _Jounouchi reminds himself. _Then why do I feel so nervous? _He's shaken from his thoughts when Kaiba hums pensively. He turns around to meet an intense blue gaze. «Do you want me to report it?» he asks, head tilting. «No, thanks, I'll do it when I'm ready.» Another hum comes in response and Jou clears his throat and helps Kaiba out of the car. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


End file.
